Stolen Moments
by amylee06
Summary: A series of private moments between The Walking Dead characters.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl and Carol's First Kiss.

The run was supposed to be ordinary, just like any other. Daryl was going into town to get some formula for Judith. As much as he denied it, Lil' Asskicker had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. Daryl insisted he could go alone. After all, it wouldn't even be a full days run, but Rick insisted he take someone.

"Please, Daryl, if not for your safety, for my own peace of mind."

Daryl sighed. This run was supposed to be time alone away from the prison. They'd just gotten settled after everything that happened with Lori, and Daryl needed to spread his wings. He felt stuck, and didn't have any idea how to get rid of that feeling. He hated to take someone…they would just be a burden. "Fine. I'll take Carol." She would be the best choice. The woman knew when to keep quiet and, since Sophia passed, he felt they had a bond. He wasn't sure what that bond was, exactly, only that it was there.

Rick smiled. "Thank you."

The next morning, Daryl was waiting with his bike when Carol came walking over. "Took ya long enough, woman. We need to get goin'."

Carol smiled at him and apologized. "I was getting a list together of what we need to get." Daryl groaned as he pulled up the kickstand on his bike and started off outside the gates. "Now we have to get more stuff? I thought it was just formula for Lil' Asskicker?"

"A few people asked me for personal things as I was leaving," Carol said as she put her arms around Daryl's waist.

As Daryl started the bike down the road he smirked. "Oh, so Glenn asked you to get some condoms?" He revved the bike's engine, enjoying the sound of Carol's laughter.

A few hours later, they were stopping at a gas station, just getting started on the trip back to the prison. Daryl needed to stop and get gas for the bike, and Carol was going to rummage through the store to see if there was anything that could be of use. While inside, Carol saw there was a door to a storage room, and wondered if anyone had raided that yet. On her way to the back, Daryl slammed his way in to the store and grabbed her arm.

"There's a heard coming our way. We need to get down and stay quiet." They quietly crept in between the shelves and sat across from each other.

"How many were there, Daryl?"

"Looked to be at least 30, if not more. We might be here for a bit."

They sat in silence, Carol knowing instinctively that Daryl wasn't in a mood to talk. She thought about how their relationship had grown since they had found Sophia in the barn at Herschel's place. That day, when he'd sat there with her, not saying a word, just giving her silent support meant the world to her, no matter how small of a world it had become. And when he'd lashed out at her after separating himself from the group, she knew he just needed some time. He'd gone through so much trying to find her little girl. He'd given up a piece of himself, she mused to herself. Daryl had given up so much for Sophia, and she didn't think he knew how to deal with it.

She didn't think Daryl had allowed himself to care for anyone before, not even his brother. With the changes he'd gone through since Merle went missing in Atlanta, she had a theory that Daryl stuck with his brother because it was the easiest thing to do. Because he didn't believe anyone would want to stick around him for any longer than necessary. She knew he'd always been a good man, even back when he and Merle had joined up with their camp at the quarry. The way he'd shared his bounty from hunts with the group, while Merle tried his hardest to stop him. The way he'd make Merle take a walk in the woods after he'd gotten high and was harassing the women in the group.

Carol was roused from her musings as Daryl stood up. "Looks like the heard has passed," Daryl said, extending his hand to help her get up. She grabbed his hand to get up, and they started towards the front of the store. Daryl had brought up his crossbow, just in case there were any stragglers from the herd. As soon as he had scoped out the lot, he looked back at Carol and nodded his head, his way of saying everything was clear. She started walking towards the bike, intent on packing the few things she'd gotten at the convenience store in the saddle bags on the bike. She climbed on the back of the bike and called for Daryl, "Come on, let's get back!" She heard shuffling behind her. Smiling, turned around saying, "Now who's tak-". She screamed as she came face to face with a walker.

Carol fumbled for the knife on her belt, a gift from Daryl, although he would deny it if you asked him, but couldn't get a grip on it as the walker stumbled towards her. She gave up on the knife and put her arms behind her, bracing herself on the bike. She was getting ready to kick the walker away when an arrow shot past, into its head, and the walker dropped to the ground. Carol put her legs down, shaking, and took a deep breath. She was getting ready to speak when Daryl unleashed his fury.

"Damnit, woman! I thought I was taking the smartest one of the bunch with me. What the hell were you thinkin'? I ain't got all day to save your ass. Why the hell didn't you stay close?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I guess. I just wanted to get back to the prison."

"Damn straight you weren't thinkin'," Daryl replied worry in his eyes. "What would I have told everyone back at the prison? 'Sorry, its just me, Carol went and lost her brain and turned into walker bait'?" Daryl mumbled more under his breath as he got on the bike and started back to the prison.

That night, after the dishes had been put away and Judith had been put to bed with Beth, Carol went outside to find Daryl on watch in the guard tower. She knocked on the door, but he showed no signs of acknowledgement. "Hey. I just came by to apologize for earlier."

Daryl let out a grunt. Carol took that as her cue to continue. "I still don't know what I was thinking. I should have stayed by you. I really didn't mean to worry you."

"Didn't worry me, just thought you'd lost your mind." Daryl turned to look at her, something in his eyes she couldn't quite explain. Was it relief? Carol wasn't sure, but it make her heart leap in her throat. She walked towards Daryl and put a hand on his cheek. Daryl flinched for a moment, then relaxed, keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"Thank you for saving my life." She bent down and pressed her lips gently to his, reveling in the warmth they offered. He returned the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, until she let him in. After a few moments, Daryl broke the kiss, turning bright red, and looked out at the distance.

"Wasn't anything special. Anyone else would have done the same thing," Daryl mumbled.

"I know, but I'm glad it was you," Carol replied, turning to walk back to the prison. As she went out the door to the stairs, Carol heard him say, "I'm glad it was me too".

With a smile, she walked back to the prison.


	2. Chapter

**This is slightly AU from the show, taking the part of the discussion they had on the porch where Maggie expressed her doubts and putting it in a separate conversation.**

The Time Maggie Doubted Her Religion.

Glenn walked up to Maggie as she was sitting on the fence staring out at the fields. It was night time, with a full moon lighting the fields. He hopped up on the fence next to her. "Maggie? Everyone is worried about you. You, uh….you shouldn't be out here alone this late…"

Maggie didn't say a word. He could see in her profile that she was crying. He wanted to comfort her, to say something, but didn't know what. How could you even begin when you have no idea what's wrong? This is why Glenn had always preferred math and science in school, rather than English. In math it was always right or wrong. No gray areas. But in English...Glenn could never seem to put words together for essay questions on tests. He didn't know how to explain his thoughts, nor could he relate to any characters or even begin to surmise their motivations in books.

Glenn sat with her, just being with her, for what seemed like hours. Finally she turned to Glenn and asked, "Do you remember what you said on that first night at the farm?"

"Um, no. No I don't," Glenn stuttered.

Maggie took a deep breath. "I asked if you were prayin'. You said that yo-"

"I said that I was trying to…" Glenn recalled.

"Yeah. Then I asked if you were religious, if you prayed a lot." Maggie continued. "You asked me if I thought God exists."

"And you said you'd always taken it on faith." Glenn looked down and started kicking his legs against the fence posts.

Maggie nodded her head and sniffled. "I've been starting to think you're right."

Glenn's head shot up, looking directly at her. "What? Why?"

Tears started rolling down Maggie's face. She was having trouble putting words together. "Why not? With everything I've seen since you came here…I just don't know how a merciful God could let so much destruction happen! The well, the barn, Sophia, the pharmacy and now Beth... How can all that happen, and yet I'm still expected to believe that some deity will come rescue us all from this hell? How can I take refuge in something that can't even give us one moment of peace?"

Glenn hopped off the fence and faced her, wrapping her in a hug that was supposed to be comforting, but only made her cry more.

"Maggie…I-" Glenn took a deep breath. "You can't just stop believing in something because you have a moment of doubt. Your religion is part of who you are. That's one of the things I lo-like about you. You still have a sense of wonderment, even with everything that's going on. You're still an amazingly kind person."

Maggie pulled back a bit and looked him in the eye. "But you don't-"

"It doesn't matter what I do or don't believe, Maggie! I was brought up that way, I've never believed, not the way you have. What matters is what's in your heart. How can you not believe when Rick, someone you barely know, is out there getting your dad back? How can you not believe when we're still here, fighting every day? How can you not believe when-"

"When I've met someone as amazing as you?" Maggie took his face in her hands and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you, Glenn."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally Glenn said, "We should go in."

Maggie looked up at the starry sky. "I need to sit here for a few more minutes. You go on ahead."

Glenn hesitated. Maggie looked back at him, "I'll be right behind you, don't worry." She then wiped her eyes and looked skyward once more.

He turned away and started walking back to the camp.

Glenn turned back towards Maggie. He had one more thing to say. "I may not have remembered what I said that night, but I do remember what I was thinking, though."

"And what would that have been?"

"I remember thinking you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Maggie turned and looked at him, smiling. She climbed down from the fence and slipped her hand into his, as they walked back to camp.

She still had her doubts, but for now, she would believe in the strength of this wonderful man.

**AN-I just want to thank you all for the follows and favorites! I woke up this morning with 7 follows. I hope I continue to write chapters you all enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Rick Got His Son Back

Rick walked to the overturned bus by the gate of the courtyard. Carl was on watch duty. He'd been taking on more responsibilities ever since they'd gotten to the prison, but Rick wasn't worried about that. Rick was worried about his son after he killed the boy-Jody- that had been surrendering. Rick was worried that Carl was growing up too fast, even in this hellish world. All the hells he'd been through were too much, even for Rick.

After shooting the boy, Carl had become withdrawn and closed, often only talking to Daryl, who'd been teaching him to hunt and track. Whenever he wasn't on watch, he would spend time in his cell cleaning various weapons.

Rick seized Carl's watch duty as an opportunity to break through to his son. Rick climbed on top of the bus and sat next to Carl, offering the canteen he'd thought to bring along.

They sat on that bus for hours, it seemed, not speaking. Finally Rick spoke up, "Carl, I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

"About what, dad?"

"Anything. Your mom, what's going on with the governor. Anything Carl. I'm here for you, always." Rick sighed. He hadn't really ever had a way with words. "I know we've all been through a lot lately, but haven't had time to process it. It worries me that you're withdrawing from everyone."

Carl looked at his dad. "I don't know how to say what I'm feeling. Remember when I was shot, how cool I thought it was that we were so alike? Now we're even more alike, but I don't feel good about it."

"Carl, we may have both shot people, but I never shot someone surrendering." Rick looked at some walkers that just emerged from the woods. "I know you were trying to protect us, but I thought I'd taught you better than that! Even in this world we live in now, ESPECIALLY in this world we live in, we've got to be kind to people."

Carl started tearing up, and the words just spilled out. "I tried dad, I really did. But then I heard Shane's voice in my mind that it was him against me, and that I had to survive, no matter the cost, for Judith. I know it's not sane. I know it wasn't right. But I don't regret it. The worst thing? I kind of liked it. I don't know why. I can't explain it. That's why I haven't been talking. I can't even describe it to myself, much less another person!"

Rick wrapped his arms around his son, tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't always know how to express my thoughts and feelings either. But that's why we're here. Why I'm here, Carl. We're a family, and we have to be there for each other."

"Thanks, dad. I'll try harder."

Rick smiled, "You know what? I think this was a real good start."

**AN: I had a review from the last chapter asking of Glenn was atheist. I'm honestly not sure. It was never expressly said in the show, but during the conversation he had with Maggie, he'd said it was his first time praying. I took some liberty with that. I'm assuming he's agnostic at the very least.**

**I also want to thank everyone for the great reviews and especially for the follows! I never thought I'd have so many readers! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. I own my computer, some books, and DVDs, but not much else.

The First Time Shane and Lori Had Sex

Lori was out in the woods picking mushrooms to use in that nights dinner. She'd asked Carol to look after Carl, needing some time to herself. It was about a week after the virus broke out, a couple days after they reached the quarry. Lori was still reeling from the outbreak. She had no idea where to go from here, no idea how to continue on, to survive.

In her mind, Shane had been instrumental in her continuing on. After he'd told her that Rick was dead, she'd wanted to lie down and die. The only reason she hadn't was because of Carl. She had to keep going for him. When they were on the road, Shane had done everything in his power to make sure they'd stayed safe. And when he'd held her after they watched Atlanta get bombed, it was the first time she'd felt safe since the whole thing started.

Focusing back on her task, she tried to figure out if the mushrooms were poisonous or not. She laughed to herself. Even after all her years of knowing Shane, she still didn't know anything about the woods. 'Oh, well,' she thought. 'I'll just bring them all back and Shane can sort them.'

All of a sudden, she heard a stick break behind her. She slowly stood up, ears perked for any other noises. She'd gone out in the woods alone before, and she wasn't even that far, but with everything that happened so far, she was scared. She moved her hand to her hip, and grasped at nothing. In her mind, she swore to herself. How could she have forgotten a weapon?

As Lori felt the hands grab her, she tried to scream, but a hand on her mouth prevented that. "Ok, lady, you're going to give me all the valuables you have, no fighting, no trying to get away, you got it?"

Lori relaxed a bit and hit the person behind her as hard as she could with her elbow. "Damn it, Shane! Don't fucking do that! Don't' you know how close I came to stabbing you?"

Shane smirked. "Yeah, Lori, a whole zero percent. What the fuck are you doing here without a weapon?" Positioning his hands on his holster belt, he inquired further. "Why would you leave camp without anything, Lori? Haven't I taught you anything?"

Lori looked at him from under her bangs. "Of course you have. I guess I just thought my knife was still on me from when I went to the lake earlier."

Shane looked at her. "Just be sure you don't ever forget it again. Besides, weren't you a little turned on? If I remember correctly, being the victim is a bit of a turn on of yours…?"

Not for the first time did Lori regret that night drinking with Shane several years ago. He'd gotten her a little too loose lipped, and she'd regretted it ever since. He never let anything die. "Maybe it used to be, but now…" She trailed of, looking up at him, startled by the look in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't her fantasy any more, but that look in his eyes caused her to flush.

Shane had never forgotten that night. Several of the things Lori had told him turned into fantasies. Shane had wanted Lori since high school, but she'd gone for Rick. He'd never had any significant relationships, mostly one night stands. He longed for something more, but the person he thought he could have that with was with someone else.

Lori backed up one step as Shane came towards her in what she can only say was a stalking manner, turning her on even more. All of a sudden, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips were attacking hers. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss, and open herself to him. As much as she missed her husband, she couldn't help but revel in the touch of another human being-another man.

Shane started to undo her pants, as she started to pull his shirt off. They both gasped at the momentary end of their closeness. "We have to be quick, Carol knows what I'm out here for," Lori murmured.

Shane guided them into the soft grass below them, making sure he didn't hurt her. "That won't be a problem," Shane said back, as he stripped himself of his pants. As he sucked one of Lori's breasts, tonguing her nipple, he pushed his member into her welcoming space. He gave her just a moment to adjust before he started up a fast and rhythmic pace.

Lori had never known anything like it with Rick. Their sex had always been good, but it was gentler than anything else. She forced the thought out of her mind. She needed to forget the past and focus on the present. The past wouldn't help her survive in this new world. Besides, those thoughts weren't helping her to her completion at all.

Shane grunted as he was coming to reach his climax, but he wanted Lori to have hers first. "Baby, what do you need?"

Lori tensed at first. Baby was the nickname Rick had given her. She didn't want to replace those memories so quickly. "My name is Lori," she commanded angrily "Just give me a little more time."

Shane closed his eyes at the reprimand. He hadn't meant to intrude on whatever fantasies were in her head. He was just celebrating the fact that he'd finally gotten her. He tried hard to shove the reasons and cost out of his mind. All he wanted to do was get Lori- and himself-off.

Lori finally tightened around his member, which set off his climax. He shouted his climax just moments after she'd reached hers, thanking whoever was above that she'd finished. He panted, putting all his weight onto his arms so he wouldn't crush Lori. As he tumbled to his side, she'd rolled to hers. "You ok, Lori?"

She nodded her head. Lori didn't know how to feel. She'd just had one of the greatest fucks of her life (she didn't dare call it love making), and yet all she wanted to do was cry. Lori turned to her left side, so she didn't have to look at Shane. So he wouldn't see her crying.

Tears started streaming out of her eyes. While she'd enjoyed the encounter with Shane, she felt like she was killing her husband's memory by being with him. Especially since he had been Rick's best friend.

Shane felt her shaking, but didn't say anything. Mainly because he didn't know what to say; whether it was to keep Lori's apprehension at bay, or his own, he didn't know. He started getting up, and when Lori made a sound, he comforted her by saying, "We should go back separately, so we don't arouse suspicions."

He felt Lori nodding. While he sat up, she stayed lying on the ground. "I'll follow in a bit. Need to gather some more mushrooms for dinner. "

After he'd left, Lori stayed on the ground for a bit more, playing with her husband's ring on her necklace. She still couldn't believe she'd violated her husband's memory that way. And damn her all to hell if she didn't want more.

**AN: Thanks again for everyone who has favorited/followed this story! It means so much to me! And if there are any moments you'd like to suggest, please do so! I want this to be a story for you guys to enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Rick Shot the First Walker He Saw

After parting with Morgan, Rick was on his way out of what used to be his home. His mind was still reeling from everything he had learned over the past 24 hours. His one beacon of hope was the fact that Lori had taken the time to pack clothes and grab mementos from their home. Their past, really. That wasn't their life anymore.

As Rick was heading out, he couldn't get that first walker out of his mind. She was just half a person-literally. He didn't want to know what happened that made her that way. Really, he wanted to wake up and find out everything was a crazy dream. As he reached the outskirts, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her somehow. His conscious got the better of him, and he turned around.

Parking on the outskirts of the park, he started walking to where he'd last seen the walker. Along the way, he saw bodies littering the ground. As he passed each one, he tried not to look at them. He found that if he looked at them, he started imagining they were the people he loved. Whether that was caused by his coma, or learning about the apocalypse, he didn't care. He just wanted it to go away.

Rick knew he wouldn't be able to continue in this world if his family were dead.

As he came over the hill in the park, he could see the walker dragging itself along the grass, entrails falling out of its torso. He took a moment to collect himself before he continued on. As he came upon the walker, he knelt down. He tried to avoid breathing in the stench of the rotting corpse, as he looked at the decay the apocalypse had brought upon this thing that used to be human. He couldn't imagine existing like that. He wondered if they felt anything. Did the walkers feel pain? Or was there just a hunger for flesh that couldn't be satiated.

As the walker began to notice Rick, he looked at its face. It took a moment, but he suddenly recognized the blonde haired walker. It was Sarah, the woman who ran the coffee shop in town. He always stopped in for a cup of coffee in the morning, and after the first few weeks, Sarah would always have his cup ready to go-three creams and two sugars. He always tipped her extra, because she was so nice.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Rick said, as if that would make a difference.

Rick sat back on his heels. He never imagined that he'd come across one of these things that used to be a person he know. Intellectually, he knew it would have to happen sometime, but he never wanted it to actually happen. His eyes welled with tears. How could someone as sweet and kind as Sarah have this happen to them? How could she have deserved to have this fate?

Rick forced those thoughts out of his mind. He pulled his pistol from his holster and aimed it at Sarah's head. He hesitated for a moment. As she groaned one last time, reaching out to him, wanting to taste him, he fired a single bullet into her-no. IT'S head.

As Rick walked away from the mangled, decayed corpse, he swore to himself that he would find his family-Lori, Carl, and Shane- alive, no matter what it took. He had to, otherwise he didn't see the point in surviving this world.

**AN: I am so sorry this took me so long to update! I had to replace my hard drive (especially with school starting). This wasn't the chapter I'd been working on, but I'm having a hard time getting into that character's head right now, so I took a break and wrote this one. Hope you all enjoy and, as always, if you have suggestions or ideas for chapters, please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Long Walk Down a Short Road

Glen knew the plan was crazy-insane even-the moment Officer Friendly had mentioned it. But they had no other hopes of getting out of that damned department store. He could just kick himself for bringing the group. He knew he was better alone, yet had allowed himself to be pressured into bringing everyone.

As they were smearing themselves with the insides of the walker, he really wanted to let everything go. He would endure many things to survive, but this was pushing the limit. Then when T-Dog mentioned dead puppies and kitten, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Even though he'd barely had anything to eat the last few days, he threw what little was in his stomach up.

Glen's trepidation grew as he and Rick went out the door. He nearly passed out getting past the couple of walkers that were in the alley way. He had no idea how he was going to get down the street. As they emerged from under the bus, Glen started thinking about how things used to be. He thought of the first girl he kissed-Sarah- in 7th grade, and how she hadn't talked to him for 3 weeks.

He thought of his parents. Who knew where they were now. When he'd first run into a walker, he was delivering a pizza to the Romeros'-extra-large pepperoni and a small vegetarian (for the Mrs.). When he got to the door, it slowly opened to reveal Mr. Romero attacking Denise-the youngest child. Mrs. Romero had opened the door and screamed at Glen to leave, to run as far as he could. He had run home, to where he lived with his parents, but they were nowhere to be found. He didn't want to risk anything, so he packed a few things, and ran off. He hoped they weren't like these…things.

He next thought of the only vacation he'd ever taken. His school math club had made it to the national tournament in Washington DC, and he'd been fascinated with all the history there. He'd wanted to spend hours at the Smithsonian, but his teacher was adamant that the group get to as many monuments as possible. He'd sworn to himself he'd go back someday.

He came to reality for a moment, when a walker came close and seemed to be inspecting him. He started growling in hopes that it would add to the presence they were trying to put forward. It seems to work, and he stopped for a moment to calm his nerves. Looking forward, he could see they were about halfway to the construction site. 'Only halfway through hell,' he thought to himself.

Glen started moving forward again, tightening his grip on the crowbar in his hand. He remembered the self-defense classes his parents had made him take after he got beat up in high school. A lot of good that would do him now-most of the maneuvers required you to be in close proximity to your attacker-definitely NOT where you wanted to be with a walker.

Glen thought about the time he was accepted to Stanford for college. He'd been so excited to tell his parents, but when he finally did, they shut him down. "Glen," his father had said, "I need you to stay here and learn the family business". Glen tried arguing, but it was no use. His father had put his foot down-no college for Glen.

Glen was thinking about the places he'd never traveled to-and never would. Toronto, London, Rome, Tokyo…he'd wanted to travel the world, to see the sights, meet new people, and experience other cultures. He was thinking about how he'd never get to see the Eiffel Tower when he first felt the rain. He slowly came out of his thoughts as walkers started stumbling closer and turning back around as they passed. He looked up-they were only about a block away from the construction site. More walkers behind them than in front.

"The smells washing off, isn't it," he asked Rick.

"No its not." Rick replied as a walker came dangerously close. "Well, maybe."

A walker charged Rick from behind, but never got close enough, as Rick split his head in tow with his axe. "Run!" he yelled.

As they ran, they whacked the walkers that were in their way. When they got to the fence, they dropped their weapons and hopped over. As they were shedding their coats and guts, Glen let out a silent thanks to whatever was watching over them.

Then he went back to work.

**A/N: School started this week, so I'm not sure how often I'll get to update, but I won't abandon you, I promise! As always, if you have requests for shorts you'd like to see, let me know!**


End file.
